Mario Kart 64
Mario Kart 64 is a Mode 7 racer for the Nintendo 64. It is the sequel of the hit SNES game, Super Mario Kart. This game uses 3-D graphics in combination with 2-D sprites to make a fitting combination. In this game, similar to it's proceeder, you must choose one of the 8 characters, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Wario, and Bowser, and race in several cups and engine sizes, to try to get the trophyies. However, getting all of the trophies does nothing special. Although, if you beat Special Cup on 150cc, you will unlock a new title screen and engine size. The game is also available on the Wii's Virtual Console. Gameplay There are several modes of gameplay. One is Grand Prix, in which you must pick a character, pick an engine size, (which includes 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and a secret one), and pick a cup, or a collection of 4 courses which you must race through. As you progress through each course, you will achieve a certain amount of points depending in which place you got in that race. At the end of each cup, an award ceremony is held in front of Peach's Castle. Another mode is Time Trials. Once again, you must pick a character and pick a track. You are the only racer, and you must try to beat your time. If you are good enough, you can unlock staff times. Additionally, you can save ghosts on a N64 Memory Pack, however, this is incompatible with the VC version of the game. A third mode is called Versus mode. This mode can only be played with 2 or more people. Simply put, you must pick a track, character, engine size, and try to see who will win. The last game mode is called Battle Mode. Battle Mode is only 2 or more players. In this mode, you pick a character, and a special battle track. Each player starts in a different place, and has three balloons overhead. The balloons act as your life. The object of the game is to collect items from Item Boxes and shoot them at your opponents. If you hit them, they loose a balloon. When someone has no balloons they are out. If you are playing with 3 or more people, that racer will control a bomb car, which explodes someone and makes them loose a balloon if they run into you. Once there is only one person left, they win. Tips ------------------- POWER SLIDE You want to use this technique all of the time as it is the one you will need to use on some of the shortcuts, and to get the special computer ghosts, and most definately to beat them. This will change your speed considerably. Using it is quite difficult. First of all jump to the left or right and hold R.Move the control stick to the opposite way your turning and then back again three times. You'll notice the letters coming out the back of your car. These letters will change from White, yellow and then orange. If you let go when they're orange you will gain a slight boost. If you use the powerslide on every turn your time will be much better. When you get good enough you should be able to do the powerslide on even flat stretchs of road. ------------------- TURBO START Just before the lights at the beginning of the race turn to blue hold the A button and you will get a large boost which should put you in the lead as the computer opponents never use it. Beware however because if you press the A button too early your car will skid on the spot which will most definately put you into last position. Also if you are lightweight do not charge into the back of heavier opponents as you will also spin on the spot, this means, that if you are heavier you want to try to bash into the lighter people. ------------------- DRAFTING When you are behind an opponent and you can't seem to overtake him line your kart up directly behind him and you will see smoke come from the sides of your kart. This will give you a slight speed increase, which will let you get past him. ------------------- BANANA TRICK Not a trick for using the banana but to recover from a banana. When you are going to slip on a banana quickly release the accelerator, and push down on the brake, then when the exclamation mark appears above your characters head push down on the accelerator again and you will have survived a banana slip. ------------------- CONTROLS Control Stick - Moves your character around. D-Pad - None. Start - Pauses the Game. L - None. R - Jumps. Hold for power slide. A - Hold to accelerate. B - Brake. C-Left - None. C-Right - Changes between between the HUDS (Heads Up Display). C-Up - Switches between the two views. C-Down - Uses powerup. Z-trigger - Uses powerup. Game Modes Mario GP This is a tournament, involving 8 racers. There are four cups availible, each with there own four courses. There is the Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, Star Cup and the Special Cup. There are also four different difficultys, 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and extra difficulty which is only availible once you complete each cup on the first three difficultys, (50cc, 100cc and 150cc). This is availible with 1 or 2 players. ------------------- Time Trials This mode has no opponents unless you race your ghosts. You can choose any course you want, and there is no difficulty ratings. You start the race with three mushrooms, and you race a full three laps, and it records your lap times and full race time. Note, that if Lakitu has to pick you up from somewhere your ghost cannot be saved. This is only availible on 1 player. ------------------- Versus This mode is availible in 2,3 and 4 players. There are no computer opponents in this mode and you can only play your friends. There are all difficultys on this mode and you can pick any course you want. ------------------- Battle You battle against your friends, and you will all be trying to pop your friends three balloons with the powerups scattered around the four different levels. If you are playing on three player then the first person to die will become a bob-bomb, this person can drive around trying to run into the other people. But he can't use any powerups. On four player the first two people to die will turn to bombs. After a bomb has ran into a player the bombs life will be over for good. Courses and Arenas Mario Kart features 16 main tracks split equally between Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, Star Cup and Special Cup. Many of the tracks would make a return on later games of a the series as an unlockable bonus. Main Race Tracks Items In most modes, there are items. To get an item, you must run into an Item Box. There are several items that you can shoot at other racers to help you gain a lead, or in battle mode, to score a point. Image:Wii Banana.jpg|Banana (Item) Image:TripleBanana.jpg|Triple Bananas (Item) Image:Greenshell.jpg|Green Shell (Item) Image:TripleGreenshell.jpg|Triple Green Shell (Item) Image:Redshell.jpg|Red Shell Image:TripleRedShell.jpg|Triple Red Shell (Item) Image:MKwii Blueshell.jpg|Blue Shell (Item) Image:MKwii Thunderbolt.jpg|Thunderbolt (Item) Image:Mushroom.jpg|Mushroom (Item) Image:TripleMushroom.jpg|Triple mushrooms (Item) Image:GoldenMushroom.jpg|Golden Mushroom (Item) Image:Star.png|Star (Item) Image:Boo.jpg|Boo (Item) =External Links= mariokart64.com Website were players can post their best times. Category:Mario Kart series Category:Nintendo 64 games